Battle of the Bands
by XxCashCashxX
Summary: AU. Richard,Vic,Gar and Roy is your typical everyday garage band. When they enter a competition for a record deal, they meet new friends, and enemies.Will things go as expected or will they not be able to reach their goal?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N- This is my first attempt at a story on fanfiction, so it may not be the best thing ever written. I'm also not the greatest writer, and my computer is mental, so bare with me.

Summary-Richard, Roy,Vic, and Gar, your everyday garage band, Aftershock,try out for a Battle of the Bands competition, looking to make it big time! They make friends and foes. Will things go as planned?

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or any of the awesome songs mentioned in the story.

The closest thing I own to the songs is my computer full of them, and my crappy iPod.

Now, on to the story!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Where is he!?" asked Roy Harper, trying to fix his hair.

He, Richard Grayson, and Victor Stone were waiting for their other band member, Garfield Logan, so they could practice. They were in a band called Aftershock, and they couldn't practice without their keyboard player.

"Were you not paying attention when he said he had to run to his house real quick? Or were ya too busy messin' with your hair?" replied Vic, the drummer of the group.

Vic was very tall, around six feet, five inches tall. He had very dark skin, with a bald head. He had _very_ big muscles too. He could also whip anyone's butt in video games.. When he isn't practicing with his band, he helps his dad fix up cars at his garage. Oh, how he loved his life.

"Well sorry! At least I _have_ hair! And, no I didn't hear him! Why did he have to go home!?" asked/shouted Roy, standing up to face Vic.

"He forgot his sheet music!"

"That's surprising!"

Roy could sometimes be short tempered. He had bright red hair and brown eyes. (A/N: I forgot what color they were so let's just go with that!). He was the bass player and back-up singer of the group. He sometimes helps write songs too. He came up with the name Aftershock. He also loved archery.

"Guys, shut up!! I'm trying to finish my freakin' song but I can't do that with you guys yelling!!!" screamed Richard, sitting at a table, looking frustrated.

Richard was the band leader. He played the guitar and was the lead singer and song writer. His adoptive father is Bruce Wayne, president of Wayne Enterprises and billionaire. Richard had black ebony hair that was usually spiked up. He was about six feet tall and had deep sapphire blue eyes. And right now, he was getting ticked off.

"Sorry," they replied in unison.

"But he really does need to hurry up," said Roy.

As if on cue, Gar comes crashing through the door, music in his hand.

Roy glared at him.

"Heh heh...Sorry I'm late..?" he said weakly.

Garfield Logan, the keyboarder, the jokester, and vegan of the group. He was short, coming in at a whopping five foot five inches, with green steaks in his hair. He loves animals and had a part-time job volunteering at the zoo.

"It's about time grass-stain! We were 'bout to start without you!" scolded Vic.

"There! I'm done with our new song! It's called 'Headstrong'" said Richard, very cheerfully. He was an awesome song-writer. Waaay better than Gar's songs about ninjas and tofu!

He gave them each a copy of the lyrics and the notes on how to play it. I guess you could say he was really proud of himself.

"Alright! Let hears it!" cheered Vic.

Richard got out his red and black _'92 Les Paul, _got his amp, and started playing his notes so they could understand the rhythm like he always does.

"_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,_

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything awaaay  
I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)__  
__Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_I_ _know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything awaaaay  
I won't give everything awaaay.._he finished off the song with a guitar solo.

"That song is awesome!!!!", yelled Roy. "Probably one of the best ones you've written!" he continued.

"Yea dude, that song rocks!!" said Gar with a grin. "I really like your song 'Still Frame' too." (A/N: both by Trapt : )

"Yea that ones cool too" agreed Roy.

"Well I'm glad you like them! That why I'm the song writer and not Gar. I have that kind of ability…instead of ninjas and tofu…" said Richard with a smirk.

"Yo guys! Look at this!" said Vic, motioning them to go over to where he was. "It's a flyer for a Battle of the Bands competition. Auditions are Saturday at Gotham Hall. Winner gets to get a record deal!" he said extremely excited.

"Dudes, we should defiantly join it! We are awesome!! With a writer like Richie and awesome players like us we could totally win!" exclaimed Gar overly excited.

"Yea, we should. It'll give us some competition and we could meet some hot babes along the way," said Roy, a little too confident.

Richard smacked the side of his head. "_Music_ Roy. _Not_ girls," he told him. "Whatever man! I'm sure we could find _some _girls that liked us. Not to mention _hot _ones!" Everybody sighed and rolled there eyes. (A/N: That rhymed!)

"Okay, well are we gonna do it or not? 'Cause we gotta be ready by Saturday and it's… Wednesday," asked Richard.

"Heck yea we're doin' it!" replied Vic, obviously thrilled.

"Alright then. Do you guys wanna spend the night here or what? 'Cause Bruce has a business trip and I got the house to myself," asked Richard. He was also very excited, and hopeful they would make the competition.

"Sure," they replied all together.

They practiced a little more of the songs they already knew completely and tried to perfect them. Then everyone got tired and went inside. They stayed up till 2:30am. Gar was hyped up on coffee and running around the mansion in a top hat and Mountain Dew boxers (just picturing that would be funny!). Richard was working on another song and almost finished it. Roy was reading Sports Illustrated (sigh) and Vic was chasing Gar. Yup. A normal night with four guys.

Eventually they all went to sleep, excited for Saturday.

* * *

Yay!! First chappie is complete! It may not be the best, but still, it was fun to write! Again, this is my first fan-fic so please go easy on me!!

R'n'R

Maddie :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! The second chapter of this (somewhat decent) story!! Once again, if there are any mistakes, blame my stupid computer!

Disclaimer: Ugh... I hate doing this…I don't own anything mentioned in the story (characters, songs,ect…)

On with the chapter!

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Today was the day of the auditions. Every band member was excited and trying to look their best, or as good as four teenagers in a rock band could look. Vic was the first one completely ready, due to his lack of hair; he didn't have to worry about it. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, with little rips in the knees, a red and black t-shirt that said 'Born to Rock' with drumsticks crossed at the bottom. He wore black and white converses with that.(A/N: I own those : )

He went downstairs and waited for the others. They were supposed to meet him at his house, but maybe they were running late… While he was waiting, he decided to polish his 'Baby'. When he finished that he decided to call Gar.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?" Gar greeted on the other end of the receiver.

"Hey man! Where are you? You're supposed to meet with the others at my place! What is takin' so long?" he yelled into the phone. He was getting a little impatient.

"Well, Roy stayed over last night and he has to fix his God Forsaken HAIR!!!!!" he yelled, more to Roy than to Vic.

"Tell him to hurry! We need to leave in ten minutes!" just as he said that Richard walked through the door. Vic snapped the phone shut and started yelling at Richard.

"What took so long!?" he screamed at him.

"Sorry. I couldn't find the key for my motorcycle," he answered.

"Why didn't you use a _car_?"

"I didn't feel like it!" argued Richard.

"Whatever. I hope Roy and Gar hurry up…." Vic whined.

"Chill out Vic. They'll be here. Roy probably is having hair problems..." Richard said staring into space.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with electric blue flames bordering the sleeves and the bottom. He had on blue jeans, with rips in the side. An unzipped leather jacket covered the shirt, enough to show the front, and he had all black converses. His hair was the usual way, spiked up and loaded with hair gel.

Vic was grumbling to himself about them being late, and about Roy's stupid hair. Then they came crashing through the door.

"IT'S A FREAKIN' 'BOUT TINE YA'LL GOT HERE!!!!!" yelled Vic obviously pissed.

"Sorry. I couldn't get my hair to stay down. It's usually nice to me..." Roy used as an excuse.

"Whatever. Get in the car. All the instruments are already in there," ordered Vic.

They obeyed and crammed into the car, the radio up on high volume. Everyone who drove by seriously thought they were on crack.

When they got to the auditorium, Vic, Gar, and Richard went to go sit down, while Roy went and registered their band. Gar then had to use the bathroom.

"I gotta pee!" he shouted.

"Well thanks for lettin' everybody here know that," said Richard, sarcastically.

"Well where is it!?" he asked frustrated.

"I don't know! Go ask Vic to go with you. Tell him to hold your hand while you go through crowds too," said Richard, as if Gar was five years old.

"Fine! I will- HEY!!"

Richard only smirked, "Just go!"

Gar stomped off, looking for Vic. Richard leaned back in his chair, feeling bored. He looked around at all the bands. _That's a lot of competition, _he thought. He was pretty confident they would make it. As he was looking around, he could've sworn he saw an Angel._ She's beautiful… _he was memorized.

'She' had beautiful emerald green eyes that he thought he could stare at for an eternity. Her long, straight auburn color hair was unlike any he had ever seen. She was tall, and had on fitted jeans with rips in the thigh and knee areas. She had on a green tank top that showed off the bottom part of her stomach, and was sparkly, and showed her figure perfectly. Her tanned face showed no sign of make-up, but you probably wouldn't be able to tell a difference with or without it. In other, simpler words, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Wow…." He whispered dreamily.

"Hey Kory! I'm gonna go and register!" someone called to her.

'Kory' replied, "Okay Karen! I'll be over here", she pointed to the seats, which is where Richard happened to be. She was walking over there when she felt a hand around her waist. She turned around, scared to death.

"Who are you?!" she asked, clearly shocked.

"Calm down, cutie. I'm Xavier. People call me X or Red X.

(A/N: Uh-oh. Trouble's here)

"Well 'Xavier' do you my getting you hands off of me before I punch you so hard you'll have to reach up to tie your shoes." she said mocking sweetness.

"I like 'em feisty," he said into her ear, very uncomfortable to her.

Richard was watching this and decided to do something about it, so he walked over there.

"Leave her _alone._" Richard said fiercely.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he argued like a six year old.

"Let me re-phrase that. Leave her alone, before I kick you out of this place," he said again.

"You can't do that!" he argued again.

"Yes I can. My father owns the place," Richard stated simply.

"You-your Bruce Wayne's son?" he asked is shock.

"Yup."

"Fine. You win this time, but I _will _be back…" he somewhat threatened. Then he walked off to go to his band members.

"You okay?" he asked the Angel.

She looked up at her savior. She was in awe. He had deep sapphire blue eyes; she could probably look into forever. Spiked jet-black hair covered his head, with a lopsided grin on his face. Then she noticed she was staring.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine, thanks to you. Is Bruce Wayne really your father," she asked him curiously.

_She even sounds like an angel,_ he thought.

"It was no problem, and yes he is my adoptive father," he told her.

"That's cool. Are you in a band?" she asked him.

"Yup. Aftershock. Singer and guitarist. And I write the songs. How 'bout you?" he grinned.

"Yea. I'm the lead singer,song-writer, and I sometimes play the guitar, like today, since our other one quit… she joined another band. We didn't really need her anyway," she looked behind her, "That's her," she said pointing to a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. She was dressed in a light pink _mini_-skirt, a pink tank top, and pink go-go boots. She had a hot pink guitar with her. (A/N: Guess Who?)

"Umm... okay…eww. Too much pink," he said, somewhat sickly.

She giggled. _She's got the sweetest laugh. _He smiled had her.

"Anyway, I'm Richard Grayson," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Kory Anders. Nice to meet you," she replied, happily taking his hand. Their eyes were locked until a dark skinned girl and a short girl with pale skin came over and ruined the moment.

"Hey girl. I got us registered. We're number-," the dark skinned girl noticed the boy, "Who's this?"

"Richard, this is Karen Beecher, our drummer, and Rachel Roth, our bass guitarist. Guys, this is Richard Grayson," Kory pointed to each girl as she introduced them. Then she noticed she was still holding Richards hand. She pulled away quickly and blushed. She saw three boys coming over to Richard.

"Hey Richie-Rich, we're number seven, in case your wondering. Hey lil' lady. What's your name?" Vic said, noticing Kory.

"This is Kory," Richard introduced her to his friends. "This is Garfield; call him Gar, Roy Harper, and Victor Stone."

"Call me Vic," he said, looking at them, smiling.

"I'm Karen Beecher, call me Bee, and this is Rachel Roth, she's kinda quiet. Don't call her Rae either," Karen introduced.

"Hey Karen what number are we?" asked Kory.

"We are number… eight."

Just as she said that, a slutty looking blonde came over to the group.

"OMG. Hi Kory! Strange meeting you here. How's the band when I left? Did it screw things up?" she asked looking at the whole crowd one-by-one.

"Actually it made the band a lot better, without your constant _complaining,"_ Kory snapped back. Kate Moth quit their band because Karen, Rachel, and Kory didn't want to have a band color. Kate suggested Pink. Go figure. She also suggested Kory write about… some stuff that made most people puke. They refused and that's why she quit.

Kate looked at Richard.

"Hey there hottie. I'm Kate Moth, but you can call me Kitten. What's your name?" she asked, grabbing his upper-arm, smiling seductively.

Kory then became pissed. Leave it to Kate to flirt with a guy she just saw.

"My name is Richard Grayson and I would rather not have a slut clinging to me," Richard replied, simply. He has girls clinging to him a lot. He knows what to do.

"Ugh! Fine but you _will _be mine!" she said, angrily. She marched back over to her band. They some girls Kory and her group hated. Barbara Gordon, Donna Troy, and some other girl they didn't know.

Kory and Richard quickly became friends. Soon the whole group was talking as if they've known each other their whole life.

"Rachel where's Terra?" Kory asked her.

"She said she'll be here in three minutes. She had something to do. By the way, Terra is our keyboard player," Rachel informed, with her monotonous voice.

"So you do speak!" exclaimed Gar, cheerfully. That earned him a death glare from Rachel.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen will you please take your seats! We will begin the auditions in five minutes. If you are a band, please come backstage and prepare for your audition! Thank you!" the announcer announced.

Terra then walked through the door and Karen, Kory and Rachel rushed over to her.

"It's about time! The auditions start in five minutes! We have to get backstage!" Karen said in a hurry.

"I guess we'll see you guys later," Kory said, mostly to Richard.

"Alright. See ya."

* * *

When they got back stage, there was probably thirty bands there. They met back up with the guys and they decided to wait on their turns together.

"Okay music lovers! Its time for our first band of the night, Evil Kitten!" the announcer said, in his really loud voice.

They saw Kitten and her band walk on the stage.

Richard leaned over to Kory. "That name fits." Kory giggled. His hot breath sent chills down her spine. "No kidding."

Music started playing and Kitten started singing-

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue what'cha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, you must mistake me,you're the sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play it, how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
Yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't cause we don't, you

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
(YEAH)

When the song was over, only half of the audience applauded, but it sounded like a lot, so the band took it as a good thing. After Kitten was a band named About Blank. Then after a few more it was a band called Overload. That happened to be Xavier Redd's band. He then walked over to Kory.

"Wish me luck cutie," he whispered in her ear is a raspy voice. Then he walked on the stage.

"He gets on my nerves! Stupid pervert," she complained, disgusted.

"Don't worry about him. As long as I'm around, he won't hurt you," Richard told her.

She smile sweetly and gave him a little hug. "Thank you."

"Okay that was Overload! Now for the band... Aftershock! Come on down!" the announcer told everyone.

"That's us," Roy said. "Good luck!" cheered Karen.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and i cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

Kory was amazed at the sound of his voice. He was amazing!

an every time I think I've finally made it  
I learn I'm farther away than I have ever been before  
I see the clock and its ticking away, and the hourglass empty  
What the Fuck do I have to say

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you

Keep it inside, the image portrayed  
As if I couldn't stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way  
A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it  
I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need  
A small reflection on when we were younger  
We had it all figured out 'cause we had everything covered  
Now were older its getting harder to see  
What this future will hold for us, what the Fuck are we going to be?

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you

So lost, I'm just as lost as you  
Oh well what am I going to do  
I'm afraid I'm falling farther away (from where I want to be)

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you

The crowd went wild! The whole auditorium was screaming and shouting. Oh the joy of a rock star!

"You guys are freakin' amazing!" Kory told them as they got off the stage. "That's the best singing I've ever heard!"

"Thanks. You guys are next. You'll do great!" said Richard encouragingly, "Good luck." Then they walked off.

"You should've kissed her for good luck," Roy told him slyly. Vic and Gar burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Richard turned his attention to the redhead about to sing.

"Okay. Great job Aftershock! Now its time for…Emerald Path!!" announced the announcer.

_No sir, well I don't wannabe the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

Richards jaw dropped. She was amazing! Her voice was so pure and sweet. _Just like her._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

When the song finished, just like when Aftershock got finished, the crowd went crazy! People were trying to jump _on _stage, and the screaming was louder than a normal concert.

"Wow! Two great bands in a row! A new record! Thank you for entertaining us!" the announcer said. (A/N I'm getting tired of that stupid announcer!)

Kory skipped over to Richard, confidence written on her face.

"Kory! That was awesome!! I love that song too," he said, still in shock.

"Thanks. It was a lot of fun!" she told him, grinning with excitement.

"Y'all did great!" Vic said, smiling.

"Totally! You guys' rocked the house!" agreed Gar.

"Yea! It was great!" joined Roy.

"Don't give us all the cheer! Y'all did fantastic!" Karen told the boys.

After their little congratulation conversation, they went and listened to the other bands. Finally, the auditions were over and it was time to choose the Top 6 that will go on.

"Okay! Good Job to everyone who participated!" the announcer was now announcing the winners. "First place goes to (drumroll)... Aftershock!! Come on down!" Cheers were heard throughout the auditorium as they walked up on the stage. Gar was especially happy, jumping up and down.

"Second place goes to… Emerald Path!! Come stand next to them!" More cheers were heard. Dang, people get over-excited. The girls walked up on stage. Kory was standing next to Richard, and she gave him a hug. "We made it!" she said, very, very, very, happy. "Y-yea," Richard choked out, blushing. "C-congratulations."

A few 'Awww's were heard in the crowd. Kory noticed this and jumped back next to him instead of in his arms, and blushed fiercely.

Since they weren't paying attention, they learned that the other winners were Overload, Evil Kitten (dun dun dunnn), About Blank, and Star Blaze. Soon it was time to leave.

Richard came over to Kory.

"I guess I'll see you later?" he asked her.

"Yea. Here, put your number in my phone. You can text or call me later if you want," she said smiling, and pulling out her blue razor cell phone. She handed it to him and he punched his number in.

"Here. You do the same." He gave her his black one and she put her number in. Then they gave each others' back.

"See ya," he said, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"Bye!" she said, smiling dreamily.

Vic, Roy, Gar, Karen and Rachel were all watching the scene.

Richard and Kory walked over to them and saw their smirking faces.

"What?" they both said confused.

They all shook their heads and left.

* * *

A/N: Haha! Richie got three hugs in this chapter... I bet he's happy! Sorry if some of the story is rushed.

Songs- Still Frame - Trapt

That's What You Get – Paramore

Womanizer – Brittany Spears (blech! I hate her!)

Thank you for reading! I'll try and update as quick as I can. I'm a busy person!

R'N'R!

Maddie :)


End file.
